


Scream

by leigh_adams



Series: A Night at the Movies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dg_ldws, F/M, Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You used to scream so beautifully for me, don't you remember?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Head's up for some mentally disturbing things within; mind games, torture, and blood. Consider yourself warned. Written for Round Five of Draco/Ginny LDWS.

Ginny had no recollection of how long she'd been bound in her current position, feet shackled to the spindly wooden chair. Her arms were bound above her head, pulling her _just_ high enough so that she dangled over the seat. How long... how many weeks? _Months?_ How much time had passed since the Death Eaters had attacke the Order's safe house?

And most importantly, _where was Draco?_

"Good evening, Ginevra."

She flinched at the sound of that voice, one that had grown too familiar during her captivity. _Bellatrix_. Her eyes fluttered open, hazy vision struggling to focus on the deranged woman standing in front of the dungeon door. Her dark eyes- _Black eyes_ , Draco had called them- were surprisingly lucid.

A lucid Bellatrix, in full possession of all her capacities, was even more terrifying than an insane Bellatrix.

The older woman smile, giving her that Cheshire cat grin that sent chills down her spine. "You moan my nephew's name in your sleep, did you know? _Draco_ ," she imitated, molding her seductive rasp into an imitation of Ginny's tone.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it out, but the acoustics of the cell were against her. Bellatrix was all around her, her voice and scent permeating Ginny's every sense.

"Come now, Ginevra, play nicely." Bellatrix's voice was suddenly in her ear, making Ginny shudder in fear when she felt her hot breath. "You used to scream so beautifully for me, don't you remember?"

 _Oh_ , did she remember. She'd screamed long after her voice had left her, her throat raw from hours of torture. The Cruciatus Curse, followed by even more painful ones, designed to make her believe her flesh had been stripped from her bones and burned in front of her eyes. Oh, had she _screamed_.

Lips curling upwards, Bellatrix pulled out a knife, the silver blade glinting in the torchlight. "If you won't scream, you will still bleed for me."

Swiftly, she ran the point down the side of Ginny's face, slicing the skin from her temple to her chin. Pain laced through her veins as the blood dripped down, falling to the floor in a pitter-patter.

Bellatrix let out a girlish giggle. "Oh, you _do_ bleed so beautifully." Leaning in, she pressed her tongue to the wound, humming in pleasure at the coppery taste of Ginny's blood.

"It's a pity Draco couldn't join us." At the mention of her lover's name, Ginny's eyes flew open, glancing wildly at her tormentor. _Draco_.

The other woman smiled at her, licking the blood off her lips before she continued. "Sadly, I've an appointment to keep, but I promised that I'd let Draco keep an eye on you." As she spoke, she reached into her pocket and withdrew something small, placing it the crux of Ginny's thighs. "Until tomorrow."

If Ginny had thought she could no longer scream, nothing prepared her for the shock that wrenched one last bloodcurdling scream from her throat.

In her lap lay Draco's bloody eye.


End file.
